Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
What he attacks. "Sasuke attacks what seems to be the White Zetsu clone" Looks pretty obvious to me that it's a White Zetsu clone. Should we alter it to say it is, or leave it? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 02:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :This was my variation. I'm in favour for making it straight Faust-RSI (talk) 10:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC). ::I think it's a White Zetsu clone as well, but I understand why someone would want to keep it on the safe side. Omnibender - Talk - 19:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Eternal MS We need a major overaul on this page now that his MS is revealed. I cant edit though so i need someone else to do it :You can still ad suggestions here. Jacce | Talk | 09:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Also can someone add that he killed the original white zetsu, and not a white zetsu clone? You can tell because the side of his face is missing, whereas with the clones their faces are complete. :See Zetsu's talk page, it wasn't the real White Zetsu.--Cerez365™ 17:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I fail to see how major changes are required. Omnibender - Talk - 19:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Psychopathy Is it really our place to say that Sasuke is borderline psychopathic? Is anyone here a mental health professional who can attest that? I know Sasuke is very evil and all, but I don't think we should use such terms unless someone in the series describes Sasuke as such. Omnibender - Talk - 19:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Lol I agree, he seems fine to me now and I don't thing psychopathy is a temporary thing. It's just that given the circumstances especially who he was fighting he became uhm... very driven?--Cerez365™ 19:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Psychopaths, in the psychological sense and not the pop-cultural one, are at their most basic people who lack empathy. Sasuke is capable of such emotions, as directed towards his brother, but his hatred has become so intense that he lacks empathy towards nearly everyone else, as shown when he almost killed Karin because she was being held hostage. (talk) 10:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Which means he is psychopath or not? --VolteMetalic (talk) 11:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Weapon? Didn't Sasuke use a chakra sword enveloped in Amaterasu, rather than an arrow, as the article states? It's pretty clear that Susano'o used its hand to wield it, and impale the Zetsu clone, rather than shoot it with a bow, which is nowhere to be seen... (talk) 23:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : I'd say it was a sword. (talk) 09:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Eternal Mangekyo Under Kekkei Genkai, it should be mentioned that he has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (or does it just come under Mangekyo Sharingan?) --speysider (talk) 12:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :The latter, there's no template to support an EMS icon.--Cerez365™ 12:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah ok. It could be done by simply using the Mangekyo icon with Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as the text. --speysider (talk) 14:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) sasuke enternal pic is across the web use the there eyes for each user sence there all different also sence theres only 2 users it should be easy :: ^SIGN YOUR POSTS! And, afaik, there were more than 2 users who obtained an Eternal Mangekyo (probably wrong) --speysider (talk) 15:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) When Itachi told Sasuke about who Madara was and how he got the EMS, Itachi claimed that for generations, the Uchiha "killed their friends to attain power, and killed their siblings to make it permanent". Whether they actually did it depends on Itachi telling the truth, and if they actually succeeded in attaining the EMS. And since EMS is an exchange of MS, we don't list it in infoboxes. Omnibender - Talk - 22:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well we used to not list it, SimAnt created the template for it so the complaints for it should stop.--Cerez365™ 22:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::@Omnibender: I guess. ::@Cerez365: Nobody is complaining. --speysider (talk) 07:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Rasengan Umm Just a question but since sasuke has sharingan couldnt he technically use rasengan? Cda081799 (talk) 02:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just because he's seen it, it doesn't mean he knows or will use it. Until Sasuke suddenly shows up using a Rasengan, he doesn't have it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yea Sasuke could use the rasengan but we will never in a million years see him use it. Sasake can use the Shadow clone technique as well but never uses it. Besides, sasuke would never master the rasengan to the extend that naruto has. Kakashi and Minato couldn't even do it. (talk) 04:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC)TailedBeast :You're assuming he can use the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Technique. Not everything that a Sharingan sees the user can perform. It all comes down to whether or not they themselves have the ability to use it.--Cerez365™ 10:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok first of all sasuke learned how to use the shadow clone way before naruto. Second, im pretty sure sasuke could use the rasengan if he wanted to, sharingan or not. Ethier he could copy it or learn how to use it himself cause the sharingan can memerize just about any technique but like i said before, we will never see him use it.TailedBeast (talk) 02:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC)TailedBeast :Sasuke learned to use the Clone Technique, not the Shadow Clone Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 02:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Still, being able to memorise something, does not mean you'll be able to do it. Theory use and practical are two entirely different things.--Cerez365™ 02:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure everyone can use shadow clones cause itachi, Konohamaru and kakashi can all use it and i still say sasuke can use the rasengan if his sharingan can copy it. If not then he can still get taught on how to use it but he is smart enough to find out on his own from studying it.TailedBeastTailedBeast (talk) 15:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Shadow Clone is a jōnin level technique, so no, not everyone can use it. Omnibender - Talk - 15:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL no i meant anyone could use it including a genin.TailedBeast (talk) 20:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Eternal sharingan? besides stopping the spread of major eye blindness due to cataracts, has there been any evidence of eternal mangekyou sharingan actually doing something beneficial for the user? i could have sworn madara/tobi said something to sasuke about the beneficial effects of E.M.S, but i dont remember the chapter. the way- i think it's safe to assume that mangekyou gives you some type of cataract in the eye, just look at that glossy glazed look sasuke had when he fought kakashi & naruto (this was just a little tidbit that i found amusing .lol) :Have you ever seen a blind person? Their eyes are pale his is in the middle 2myname1 (talk) 19:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) better picture of eternal Mangekyō Sharingan i was reading a naruto manga and there was a better picture of the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, should someone add it here's the link so you can see it http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/556/19-- It's a FANART akz! (talk) 02:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) who cares it's still a better picture-- It does because its a fan interpretation not from Kishi or the animators. when it comes to colors and design, Manga/anime is king regardless what we think. Fan colorings are no more than fanfiction which is a no no.Umishiru (talk) 02:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Blaze release. Why was it removed from his info box?Umishiru (talk) 02:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Fixed.Umishiru (talk) 02:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) beside make the user see what does enternal do does it give new powers make new powers more advance seeing any speed or some thing like that ( (talk) 02:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC)) :When Itachi first talked about it, they way he spoke about EMS was rather ambiguous. It could be interpreted as the EMS being born, or as an EMS technique becoming accessible. Sasuke showed us that it did upgrade his Susanoo though. Omnibender - Talk - 02:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) so does that mean all the sharingan powers upgraded ( (talk) 02:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC)) :We'll have to wait until Sasuke starts spamming EMS techniques to know for sure. Omnibender - Talk - 03:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well sasuke can see in the dark now and probably got new upgrades to his Sasunoo. I wonder if it has the Sword of Totsuka or the Yata Mirror.TailedBeast (talk) 07:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh dear, Sasuke's seeing in the dark was just a reference to him not being legally blind anymore. It's not a new ability or anything like that.--Cerez365™ 14:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Can awaken Rinnegan now. I see now how Tobi was planning on making Sasuke sync with the Gedo Mazo. Now that Sasuke has the Eternal Mangekyo he can awaken the Rinnegan. So that info should be put in his abilities section. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, we don't know how Madara awakened the Rinnegan.--''Deva '' 20:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) We know that is Tobi's plans. However, it is not going to be added until he is actually shown, you know, doing it. He has the potential to awaken it, but he hasn't. Skitts (talk) 20:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know we know Tobi's plans, but now we know how he plans on making them happen. Also, Deva, its obvious to how the Rinnegan is awakened. It is awakened by Extreme Emotion, just like with the Mangekyo. Look at how Nagato awakened his, he was extremely Enraged. I'm assuming extreme Rage and the urge for revenge all at once is what awaken's the Rinnegan, but only after the EMS is obtained can the Rinnegan be awakened in an Uchiha. All this is evident if you go back through the manga like I did, and re-read the recent chapters. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Now you're just speculating. If extreme emotion was the only prerequisite to unlocking the Rinnegan, then some of the jinchuriki would have awakened it. And if it requires the EMS like you suggest, then how was Nagato able to awaken it? That was a rhetorical question, by the way. It cannot be answered without speculation.Ryne 91 (talk) 07:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to remind everyone that this isn't the place for speculation. Omnibender - Talk - 21:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Part 1 Speed In the abilities section, it says that he was able to match Naruto's speed in his two jinchuuricki forms after gaining the third tomoe to his Sharingan, but wasn't that simply him predicting his movements and dodging accordingly? Skitts (talk) 05:30, October 26, 2011 (UTC) What it should say is he was able to match those speeds once he reached his Cursed Seal 2 stage. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Killing Intent? Has anyone noticed that Sasuke never killed someone in the series (except the Zetsu clone)? Maybe we can put this as a trivia. Even if that were true, it isn't trivia worthy, as we tend to stay away from things like that. Anyway, he killed Danzo, a Zetsu clone, and tons of samurai at the Five Kage Summit. Skitts (talk) 00:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Danzo killed himself, with the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique. Samurai and Zetsu clone are so... random.